Un rival inesperado (Card Captor Sakura)
by Diandrita23
Summary: En una rueda de prensa los mejores exponentes de los deportes extremos de Japón y China nos cuentan una de sus tantas experiencias como rivales y como esposos, este es el inicio de su historia...


Cuando decidí tomar una vacaciones no pensé que el destino fuese a poner en frente al mejor rival que se ha atrevido a enfrentarme. NOTA: los personajes le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP

UN RIVAL INESPERADO

CAPITULO I

Una vez durante una rueda de prensa uno de nuestros fan nos preguntó si cuando nos conocimos, ¿cómo había sido?, ¿fue amor a primera vista?, ¿Cómo se encontraron si son de nacionalidades distintas? Y un sin fin de preguntas que parecían un bombardeo –es una historia bastante larga, no creo que la quieran escuchar– trate de persuadir a nuestros seguidores sin éxito, pues mi actual esposo si quería contar la historia, tras la insistencia de los fan y de mi esposo accedí, iniciando el relato así:

En una soleada tarde de finales del verano y ante la insistencia de mi prima no me había quedado de otra que aceptar su propuesta de ir a veranear en las playas de Sesoko en Okinawa, le costó mucho trabajo convencerme hasta que pronuncio la palabra mágica "Kitesurf1", desde pequeña he sido la fanática más acérrima a los deportes extremos para esta altura de mis 24 años he practicado la mayoría de ellos exceptuando unos cuantos como la palabra de poder que había usado Tomoyo en mi contra.

–Sakura en esta época del año hay suficiente oleaje para que practiques Surfing– insistió Tomy con tal de convencerme de ir

–no creo que sea el suficiente el oleaje es de muy poca altura y no me da la sensación de adrenalina que necesito– conteste con desgano mientras recolocaba las cadenas de la BMX a la que le estaba dando mantenimiento

–bueno tienes razón el oleaje es un chiste pero los vientos son fuertes y te puedes divertir haciendo… digamos ¿Kitesurf?– ante esas palabras pare en seco con el mantenimiento –como el verano está terminando y se acerca el otoño muchos de los turistas ya no visitan la playa es más fácil así practicar ese tipo de deportes ¿No?– añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa que me percate con el rabillo del ojo e indicaba que ya me había pillado y me tenía acorralada

–ya lo he pillado está bien creo que te voy a acompañar pero dame un poco de tiempo para comprar el equipamiento adecuado ¿no querrás que tu linda prima se lastime por comprar equipo de baja calidad debido a tu afán?– sonreí dándole a entender su triunfo y añadí –mañana ¿me podrías acompañar a la tienda de suministros deportivos en la que siempre compro?–

–y ¿por qué no vamos ahora? todavía esta temprano, y si esa tienda está cerrada hay otras que podemos visitar– pregunto Tomoyo pues todavía no pasaban de las 4.30pm

–Las demás no son de confianza y a la que siempre voy, hoy cierran a las 5:00pm y no alcanzamos a llegar– respondí mientras ponía de nuevo sobre las ruedas la BMX – ¿vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que anochezca?– pregunte algo dudosa ya que a Tomoyo no le gustan los recorridos en bicicleta por terrenos difíciles

–está bien te acompaño, pero creo que no quieres ir a la tienda hoy por que Tsukishiro tiene el turno de la mañana, y quieres verlo antes de viajar– dijo con una risita malvada, mientras se subía a la bicicleta que tenía en casa cuando salíamos las dos –y hoy, ¿qué ruta vas a escoger para hacerme llorar, Sakura?–añadió ajustándose el casco al tiempo que yo comenzaba a pedalear en dirección a la montaña

–Fácil hoy toca la ruta corta de la montaña– reí sonoramente cuando escuche bufar a mi primita –oye no vayas a llorar, el recorrido es solo de media hora de ascenso y tómalo como una mini venganza por ponerme al descubierto; además el descenso es muy sencillo– añadí mientras disminuía mi ritmo para ir al pie de Tomoyo

–sabes Sakura cada día me sorprendes más– dijo entrecerrando sus ojos amatista y sonriendo de manera resignada

– ¿Porque?– pregunte curiosa pues la morena solo ponía esos ojos cuando hacia un intento por saber que pasaba por mi cabeza y fallaba

–es que me sorprende mucho como puedes ser tan volátil con tus sentimientos y actitudes, que muchas veces no te puedo seguir el paso– sonrió tristemente –sé que eso se debe a lo que te paso hace unos años cuando Ryu jugo con tus sentimientos pero creo que ya es hora de darte una oportunidad y dejar que alguien más traspase tu coraza Saku– añadió lentamente como tanteando el terreno pues esa conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces durante los últimos cuatro meses y nunca había terminado bien

–Creo que tienes razón, sé que ya es tiempo de sellar el pasado y darle otra oportunidad al amor– sonreí haciendo brillar mis ojos esmeralda al ver de reojo la expresión de profunda sorpresa al ver mi rapidez para ceder en el tema –voy a hacer el primer intento en Sesoko por lo menos un amigo nuevo, vamos a ir despacio ¿sí?– dije en voz baja mientras aun trataba de convencerme de que fuera una buena idea

Cerca de las 6:00pm llegamos a la cima de la montaña por la que terminaba el ascenso donde podía observar el sol de camino a su decadencia me saqué el casco y suspire pesadamente habíamos tardado más de lo esperado aunque ese tiempo lo aproveche para contraponer los pros y contras de mi reciente decisión –Sakura ¿está bien? has estado muy callada y subiste bastante despacio, pues hasta yo quería acelerar el paso– dijo Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos

–claro, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo estaba analizando la decisión que tome en la falda de la montaña, aunque tiene muchos contra nada se pierde con intentar– tranquilice a Tomy con un gesto mientras arreglaba nuevamente mi cabello hasta los hombros en una coleta para poder iniciar el camino de descenso que iba a ser bastante entretenido, tenía ánimos para acelerar a lo que dieran mis piernas

–Sakura no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien; gracias por mantenerme en tu vida te quiero mucho– susurro Tomoyo mientras me regalaba uno de sus afectuosos abrazos y me sobresaltaba, pues no note a qué horas se acercó a mi

–gracias Tomoyo tu siempre sabes que decirme, solo espero que esto salga bien– suspire –lista para el camino de descenso vamos a hacerlo rápido, quiero ver si soy capaz de romper mi propia marca– sonreí y con la mano hice un signo de OK para seguidamente colocarme el casco y dar el primer pedalazo por la senda de bajada seguida de una emocionada Tomoyo. En efecto mi emoción me ayudo a romper mi record por treinta segundos y mi prima llego después de cinco minutos sinceramente no era buena para los recorridos de montaña. Una vez en casa Tomoyo se despidió y quedamos de vernos frente a la tienda en la que trabajaba Yukito a las diez y después de comprar los implementos partiríamos rumbo a la playa de Sesoko.

–_Es increíble que Sakura al fin haya cedido a mis insistencias, este viaje a la playa va a ser magnifico y lo que es mejor aún creo que ya sé cómo convencerla para otros tantos viajes que tengo planeados es hora de divertirse, Sakura durante estos últimos cuatro años ha sufrido mucho y estoy completamente convencida que eso se va a terminar pronto_– pensaba emocionada cuando vi una joven con un pantalón camuflado color arena, una remera negra y una gorra del mismo color del pantalón con su cabello suelto y los brazos cruzados; que tan pronto me vio relajo su postura –Sakura madrugaste, cuando se trata de deportes extremos no te haces esperar, ¿cierto?– dije mientras me acercaba a ella para saludarla –y menos cuando se trata de Tsukishiro– le susurre al oído logrando ponerla inquieta para mi diversión

–Deberíamos… podríamos… entremos de una buena vez que se nos hace tarde– dijo nerviosamente mientras se apresuraba a entrar en la tienda –buenos días– saludo con disimulada indiferencia mientras se dirigía al stand donde se encontraban las tablas de surf

–Buenos días, en que te puedo ayudar el día de hoy– saludo un joven alto de unos treinta años o más cabello blanco complexión delgada pero con un cuerpo, por decirlo así, escultural torneado gracias a practicar surf; en resumen era todo un buen partido –Sakura ¿cómo estás?, es bueno verte de nuevo que necesitas en esta ocasión, ayer me llegaron unos tracks de aleación de titanio excelentes y a buen costo– sonrió pues con Sakura siempre veníamos a comprar los repuestos o sus implementos deportivos

–no, los que compre la vez pasada todavía funcionan, vengo a comprar equipo para practicar Kitesurf, es hora de abrir otra entretención– dijo muy de corrido como si se quedara sin aire pero muy concentrada en sus zapatillas deportivas negras y desgastadas

–claro están por este lado, hay muchos diseños tenemos de flores o con corazones cual te apetece– dijo el sonriente joven tratando de no estallar en carcajadas tras ver la cara de terror de Sakura ante esas palabras

–Como se te ocurre– repuso la esmeralda alarmadísima –algo como lo tradicional, colores oscuros y si vienen con estampados que sean de tipo tribal o militar– añadió como sugerencia al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja

–está bien, está bien por aquí están las que te gustan pero no me mates– rio el joven de ojos grisáceos

–creo que sería incapaz, pero no tentemos la suerte joven Tsukushiro– sugerí aprovechando el breve momento de silencio que tuvo Sakura al escuchar la campana de la puerta que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente

–Buenos días, ¿quién dice que quiere matar a mi esposo?– pregunto divertida la dulce voz de la señora Tsukishiro desde la entrada de la tienda

–Buenos días sensei– saludamos al unísono mi prima y yo, al tiempo que hacíamos una reverencia de respeto

–hace ya muchos años que fui su profesora ahora pueden llamarme Kaho– dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla al peli blanco que estaba resplandeciendo de alegría, después de esto el barón se retiró a buscar el equipo deportivo que mi prima necesitaba

–Sakura y ¿qué te trae hoy por aquí tan temprano?– pregunto la joven de esbelta figura que era adornada con un hermoso y larguísimo cabello rojo que resaltaban la blancura de su tez

–vamos a ir a una playa en Okinawa y vine a comprar implementos para Kitesurf, como viajamos en un par de horas y lo decidimos anoche es una compra de imprevisto– respondió la esmeralda despreocupada y encogiéndose de hombros

–Cómo eres cliente habitual te voy a hacer un obsequio, espera aquí– y sin darle tiempo a Sakura de responder se perdió entre los estantes, lo curioso y gracioso es que se dirigió hacia la sección de trajes de baño, dejando a mi acompañante de una sola pieza; y así la encontró cuando volvió

–este traje es perfecto, no te vas a sentir incomoda y es mucho más bonito que las camisetas y pantalonetas que usas para hacer surf, así los chicos te van a echar una mirada– dijo Kaho pícaramente mientras guardaba en una bolsa un bikini de color azul metalizado con visos blancos adornado con unos delicados encajes –además tu eres como de mi familia, pues queremos mucho a la familia de Touya es nuestro padrino de bodas después de todo– añadió mientras me entregaba la bolsa pues Saku se encontraba en un estado de shock aún más grande

–gra... gracias– logro articular después de un rato y reponiéndose del shock, pues debido al cambio de su personalidad la trataban con poca dulzura, y cuando era "victima" de este tipo de afectos se turbaba mucho pues no sabía cómo reaccionar

–_Ja, ja, ja, y eso que tía Nadeshiko no hace más que darle mimos, ya debería saber cómo reaccionar_– pensé mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro

–Sakura aquí está todo: el arnés, las poleas, los cuatro cables de tensión con refuerzo de carbono, la barra de dirección, la cometa y la tabla– indico seriamente mientras guardaba todo en una mochila de tamaño considerable

–Siempre tan serio cuando me entregas los equipos tu no cambias...– dijo mientras rodaba los ojos –ten– añadió de forma seca extendiendo su tarjeta de crédito para terminar con la transacción

–Tu siempre tan dulce y amable cuando pagas– respondió Tsukishiro devolviendo el comentario de Saku y torciendo una sonrisa algo socarrona en su rostro

–no le vayas a cobrar el traje de baño Yuki, se lo di como un obsequio, gracias a ella tenemos una gran clientela– dijo para informar a su esposo de lo bolsa extra que llevábamos

– ¿gracias a mí? pero si al único que le recomendé la tienda fue a Yamasaki, no te sigo– pregunto algo confusa mostrando múltiples signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza

–si pero él le ha dicho a todos los que te retan y pierden donde compras tú, no te imaginas la cantidad de equipamiento que destrozan al tratar de igualarte, chica tienes un don– respondió Kaho dando palmaditas de emoción, pues indudablemente sus ventas habían subido bastante debido a la forma sutil de Sakura para destazar el orgullo de aquellos a los que se le enfrentaban, pues los pobres al tratar de seguirle el paso a mi prima en las maniobras o en la ruta terminaban con cadenas rotas, ruedas hechas pedazos y amortiguadores irreparables.

–Gracias aunque no es lindo salir a dar un paseo y encontrarte con alguien dispuesto a retarte cada mañana– suspiro resignada

–vi que traías sobre tu coche a la "Kokushibyō2" algo sucia, quien ha sido esta mañana– pregunte divertida recordando la leve sonrisa que tenía esta mañana viendo su camioneta antes que me reconociera

–ja, ja, ja; esta mañana fue muy gratificante, Ryu ha vuelto a la ciudad y me reto en la montaña, me costó algo de trabajo vencerlo ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez; pero sin importar nada mi pequeña Kokushibyō se anotó otra víctima– rio sonoramente con gran satisfacción en su comentario y lanzando un beso en dirección a su camioneta –Yukito creo que esta tarde vendrán por unos amortiguadores nuevos– amplio su sonrisa –nos vemos en una o dos semanas, cuídense mucho– se despidió Sakura dirigiéndose a la salida y haciendo un símbolo de paz y amor abandono la tienda

–cuida mucho a Sakura, últimamente está muy temeraria– me recomendaron algo preocupados los esposos Tsukishiro y tras asentir imite a mi amiga abandonando la tienda

Nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto oyendo como fondo One de Metallica y en medio del grandioso solo de guitarra rompí el "silencio" –no te preocupes Tomy, todo está bien, el pasado ha quedado atrás, y esta mañana lo confirme– dije atrayendo la sorpresa y el horror a los ojos de mi prima –relájate que no lo avente por el risco, aunque hace unos años no lo hubiera pensado dos veces– bromee y la postura de ella se relajo

–últimamente eres sorprendente, pero prométeme una cosa, en estas vacaciones te vas a divertir y no vamos a pensar en lo que paso ni en lo que pasa en casa– dijo acercando hacia mí su meñique

–sí, sí, lo prometo– dije sin apartar mi vista del semáforo en rojo, y sintiendo un puñetazo algo débil en mi hombro derecho – ¿qué?– pregunte

–Promételo con el meñique como lo hacemos desde niñas, porque es enserio– dijo frunciendo su ceño y acercando aún más su menique

–Ok– suspire –esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito, aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo– terminamos justo antes que el semáforo nos diera paso después de unos minutos estábamos embarcando en el jet privado de la familia Daidouji rumbo a Okinawa

–recuérdame al volver darle las gracias a tía Sonomi si no fuese porque ella nos permitió usar el jet de la empresa no hubiese podido traer mi belleza oscura, y no iría tan cómoda– dije sonriente mientras corría afanada hacia los encargados de guardar el equipaje, moviendo las manos e indicando y supervisando que mi adorada Kokushibyō no fuera a ser rayada ni abollada, pues gracias a esta y algo de talento hacia unos años me había ganado el nombre de "Tsumetai Josei3" pues cuando me retaban mi expresión se tornaba similar a la de un bloque de hielo la cual mantenía hasta que ganaba el reto y sin cambiarla agradecía el enfrentamiento y me retiraba tan rápido como podía

–_Si vieran como celebro en casa no me hubieran puesto ese apodo_– pensé mientras subía al avión para ver como mi prima dejaba escapar una carcajada mientras se acomodaba en la silla

–me causa curiosidad saber quién es la causa de tu burla– sorprendí a Tomoyo con un sonrisa maliciosa mientras me acomodaba en la silla de enfrente

–Saku pensé que todavía estabas dando órdenes a los encargados del equipaje– negué con la cabeza y la miré fijamente a sus ojos amatista a la espera de una respuesta –de acuerdo– suspiró –estaba recordando que ninguno de tus rivales jamás te ha visto celebrar, ni sonreír, ni hacer símbolos de victoria; pero se sorprenderían mucho al ver como celebrabas en cuanto llegas a casa– respondió algo avergonzada

–que coincidencia yo venía pensando algo similar; creo que por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien, sabemos que estamos pensando sin necesidad de mirarnos siquiera– le dije soltando una sonora carcajada, en seguida entró la auxiliar de vuelo y nos indicó que el jet pronto iba a despegar así que nos preparamos para el viaje era corto pero lo iba a aprovechar pues el enfrentamiento de esta mañana me había dejado agotada.

–nii–san últimamente estas muy aburrido es hora de ir a divertirnos, ¿Qué te parece un viaje a la playa pero en Japón?– pregunte divertido al ver a mi hermano colgado de cabeza sujeto por los cables enganchados en el techo –_menos mal la mansión tiene un techo muy alto, porque desde que vio esa grandiosa idea en Tomb raider se la pasa colgado_– pensé mientas el castaño ambarino se descolgaba de nuevo del techo para quedar de frente a mi

–no me place solo ir a vacacionar y los vientos no hacen olas lo suficientemente altas para surfear no me apetece, esfuérzate un poco más– dicho esto se impulsó y con ayuda de los cables y haciendo piruetas volvió a subir al techo

–un día de estos a mamá le va dar un infarto por culpa tuya, deja de hacer todo lo que vez en las películas y ten una diversión normal– bufe mientras pensaba en algo para convencerlo de ir a vacacionar a Japón es el único país de Asia que no hemos visitado –Shao has escuchado hablar de una tal Tsumetai Josei, dicen que es la mejor en deportes extremos de Tokio y posiblemente de Japón– hice un último intento con unos datos que busque por la mañana acerca de deportes extremos, ya que parece ser lo único en lo que piensa últimamente

–por supuesto, en un blog dicen que nadie que la ha retado ha ganado y muchos no han podido terminar los circuitos, sin embargo no he podido dar con su localización desde que me entere he querido enfrentarla sería muy gratificante ganarle– dijo descendiendo una vez más dando volteretas para desengancharse a mitad de camino y caer de pie al lado mío tras una mortal –y ¿qué hay con eso?– pregunto un tanto curioso anotándome una posible victoria

–hay rumores que esta semana va a estar en Sesoko, y sería una buena oportunidad para enfrentarla, claro si no sufres de flojera extrema– tras esta persuasión ese brillo de persistencia que hace mucho no había en sus ojos volvió a dejarse ver, confirmando un nuevo triunfo en esta semana –_punto para Eriol Li_– pensé dejando ver una sonrisita en mi rostro

–detesto cuando ganas Eriol, pero encontraste un argumento bastante convincente, aunque ¿Cómo pretendes que la encuentre si nadie en este lado del mar sabe cómo es?– dijo entre emocionado y enojado

–como tu bien dijiste pequeño lobo, no hay viento suficiente para olas grandes, pero por lo que estuve investigando son condiciones perfectas para practicar Kitesurf, creo que deberías comenzar por ahí e ir preguntando si alguien la conoce– propuse –además si no estoy mal, ese deporte no lo habías podido practicar con mucha frecuencia es una oportunidad perfecta; además nos podríamos ir adecuando un poco más al idioma recuerda que en unas semanas tenemos que asistir a un viaje de negocios– suspire y espere la respuesta de mi hermano, y tras un breve silencio se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto –oye ¿a dónde vas?– pregunte algo turbado por su actitud

–voy a empacar mientras tu arreglas los preparativos para partir esta tarde o mañana como tú quieras– ordeno y siguió caminando. A las pocas horas ya íbamos de camino a Okinawa en el avión privado de la familia Li.

En cuanto llegamos a Okinawa ordenamos que llevaran los equipajes a uno de los edificios junto a la playa de Sesoko donde habíamos alquilado un pen–mouse por dos semanas y sin más espera Sakura fue por la mochila donde estaba el equipo de Kitesurf –un momento Saku todavía no vamos a ir a la playa– la detuve en seco y se giró clavándome una mirada oscurecida con la decepción y mal humor

–y ¿por qué no? Tú me convenciste con el argumento de ir a la playa, además en esta prefectura no me conocen puedo estar tranquila– repuso violentamente haciéndome fruncir el ceño y recurrir a mi estrategia para hacer lo que yo diga

–Sakura habíamos acordado que a partir de hoy íbamos a dejar el pasado atrás eso incluye en mi concepto un cambio de look por eso vamos a ir de compras primero, y no tienes derecho a discutirme– indique señalándola con el dedo meñique logrando que se encogiera de hombros y asintiera tristemente

–De acuerdo, lamento haber estallado de esa manera; tú tienes razón– se giró sobre los talones y prosiguió a seguirme –pero, trata de que no sea muy radical, y que se acomode a mi rutina, siiiiiii– suplico casi arrodillándose y poniendo ojos de perrito suplicante

–Ok, solo déjalo en mis manos y confía en mi– sonreí la cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos al distrito comercial. Una vez allí comenzaría lo que mi hermosa prima llamaría un calvario; tienda tras tienda se exhibían faldas con volados, bikinis de flores y un sin número de prendas en tonalidades rosa y por ningún lado asomaba una tienda de deportes o algo similar

–Corrijo, esto más que un calvario, es un infierno, Tomoyo Daidouji donde carajos me has metido– se escandalizo la castaña al verse atrapada y sin salida de la zona de ropa para jovencitas

–No te alarmes, te aseguro que algo te va a gustar, además hay muchas tiendas– sonreí tratando de calmarla pues parecía un león enjaulado

–Si claro hay muchas tiendas– dijo calmadamente –PERO TODAS SON IGUALES– grito atrayendo la atención de las personas alrededor

–Por esta vez te pido que no hagas un drama– la arrastre con gran esfuerzo hacia la tienda más cercana –vas a ser obediente verdad, porque entre más te opongas más nos vamos a demorar– la amenace y ella asintió silenciosamente; en estos casos era casi como tratar con un niño pequeño

–Ok, entonces diviértete disfrazándome como cuando eras niñas y me cogías de muñequita– sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la boutique con su cara reflejando resignación.

Tras cuatro largas horas de probar varios conjuntos de ropa, un par de pataletas y comprar unos cuantos por fin llegamos al pent–house a descansar –vamos a ir ¿a la playa?– pregunte para tomarle el pelo, pues siempre que salíamos de compras llegaba a dormir directamente

–cómo crees, si me llego a subir a una tabla en este estado creo que haría el ridículo– cerro los ojos un segundo y añadió –vamos mañana después de almorzar, ¿te parece?– sonrió arrastrando los pies y dejando su ropa por el camino se aventó sobre la cama con nada más que su ropa interior puesta y quedo plácidamente dormida

–Cómo detesto ir de compras, pero sé que eso hace feliz a Tomy y no se lo puedo negar– proteste muy bajito mientras me dirigía con Kokushibyō a hacer una pequeña ruta que había visto por internet. Hice la ruta de ascenso a una velocidad razonable para poder analizar y planear el descenso, que en las próximas dos semanas me encargaría de hacerla mi rutina mañanera; una vez llegue a la cima pude contemplar cómo se fundía el cielo con el mar en una mezcla de azules casi sublime y me deje llevar en mis pensamientos por los sonidos naturales y la suave brisa que me acariciaba el rostro…

–RAYOS, creí que esta ruta no la recorría nadie más, que molesto– saliendo de mi calmado trance gire un poco mi cabeza y vi a un joven con profundos ojos ambarinos muy molesto, pero parecía ser extranjero ya que su japonés tenía un acento muy raro –chico, tienes agallas, esta ruta es algo pesada, eres bueno– dijo sorprendiéndome

–_Creo que Tomoyo tiene razón, si me veo algo masculina con esta ropa_– pensé divertida –me habla a mí, ¿cierto extranjero?– pregunte sonriendo ante su mirada turbada

–eres… eres una chica– tartamudeo sorprendido

–claro, aunque no lo parezca genéticamente soy una chica, ¿Qué creía?, ¿Qué solo los chicos pueden hacer este tipo de rutas?– repuse divertida su expresión atormentada no tiene precio

–No, pero tampoco pensé encontrar a una chica, ni a nadie a estas horas– menciono poniendo su rostro algo serio

–Pues, yo creo, que es la mejor hora para subir a la montaña– expuse más seria pues la mirada que tenía no me pronosticaba nada bueno

–Tu pareces conocer sobre esto, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?– un frio repentino me invadió

–Claro, dispara– dije metódicamente endureciendo mi expresión

–Tu sabes ¿Cómo se ve Tsumetai Josei o la conoces?– su pregunta me sorprendió nunca antes un extranjero había venido a buscarme y menos lejos de Tokio

–Dicen que es ruda y que nunca ha perdido pero jamás la he visto– dije encogiendo los hombros con expresión estoica

– ¡Oh!– se quejó el castaño

–disculpe, ¿le apetece una carrera hasta el final de la ruta?– sugerí sorprendiéndome a mí misma, nunca había pedido un reto

–claro, ojala no se rompa tu BMX– se rio con superioridad

–no se preocupe, mi nena nunca me ha fallado– repuse sin expresión

–Ok,…UNO…–

–…DOS…–

–…TRES– gritamos al unísono y comenzamos el descenso; me fui a la delantera, pero segundos más tarde el joven me alcanzo y todo el recorrido lo hicimos rueda a rueda, al final del recorrido y jadeando por el gran esfuerzo llegamos en…empate podríamos decir

–ha… ha… eres buena Bang Bing4 no me diste nada de ventaja– dijo el joven con una sonrisa torcida

–ha… ha… ¿cómo me llamó?– pregunte algo indignada

–Bang Bing–

–y ¿eso qué quiere decir?–

–Paleta helada en chino–

– ¡Ah!–

–es que todo el recorrido lo hiciste con una expresión muy fría– dijo restándole importancia con las manos

–A usted nadie le ha dado derecho a ponerme apodos– espete furiosa

–no tienes que enojarte fue algo de momento, ¿cómo te llamas?– dijo sin más y sin pedir disculpas

–Que se lo digan sus ancestros– y dando un pedalazo me aleje hacia el pent–house a toda velocidad.

Toda la mañana estuve escuchando acerca de ese joven misterioso y sin modales de la montaña y escuche palabras que no creí que Sakura conociera –es un idiota, nadie va por ahí poniéndole apodos a la gente sin más– se quejó la esmeralda mientras se ajustaba el arnés, tan concentrada había estado toda la mañana insultando a los ancestros del joven que ni conocía que no opuso resistencia cuando le dije que se pusiese el bikini obsequiado por Kaho –bueno Tomy, en un rato vuelvo, creo que esto es muy revelador– dijo señalando su bikini azul metálico –pero es bastante cómodo para maniobrar, el viento ya es favorable, bye, bye– y haciendo un signo de paz y amor se dejó arrastrar al mar

–Sakura cuídate mucho– grite, con un mal presentimiento en el corazón, sin embargo comencé a grabarla mientras hacía piruetas impulsándose en las pequeñas olas, estaba realmente feliz y resplandeciente, cuando de repente mi corazón se congeló, pues, directamente hacia ella se dirigía un joven alto que también sin poder controlar su dirección era arrastrado por la cometa hacia Sakura –SAKU CUIDADO– grite mientras corría en su dirección chocando de camino con alguien, y cayendo sentada sobre la arena

–Lo siento mucho– dijo un joven de cabellos azulados y desordenados que me extendía su mano

–no hay problema– dije con la desesperación pintada en el rostro al ver cómo sin poderse detener mi prima impactada contra el joven y caían al mar inconscientes; sin tiempo de pensar en nada me zambullí en las azules aguas y me acerque rápidamente a la castaña, comencé a halarla con fuerza fuera del agua pero estaba muy pesada, trate de soltarle el arnés pero no podía

– no te preocupes entre los dos los arrastramos a la orilla y ahí los desatamos– me ordeno el joven de profundos ojos azules que estaba abrazando al chico inconsciente con el que había chocado mi prima, como pudimos los sacamos a la playa y el equipo de emergencia los inmovilizó y los llevo en una ambulancia al hospital más cercano, con ayuda del ojiazul recogimos rápido los equipos y tomamos un taxi hasta el centro hospitalario; al llegar a la recepción

–Sakura Kinomoto– pregunte

–Xiaolang Li– preguntó mi acompañante

–Parentesco– cuestiono la enfermera sin expresión

–prima / hermano– respondimos sin apartar la mirada de la señora de blanco

–acabaron de ser ingresado a traumatología en unos momentos el medico saldrá y les dará un informe, pueden esperar en la sala de allí– señalo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Me senté sollozando y orando para que Sakura estuviera bien

–ten, cúbrete con esto– dijo el muchacho al lado mío ofreciéndome la camiseta de Black Sabbath que Saku había dejado botada al lado de mi bolso que fue lo único que recogí tras el accidente y estaba solo en bikini y una pequeña pantaloneta de verano

–Gracias eres muy amable– agradecí recibiendo la prenda

–no hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer después que mi hermano chocara con tu prima, además supuse que era tuya porque estaba donde tu recogiste el bolso– dijo despreocupado

–no te preocupes ella es muy fuerte, me preocupa tu hermano; y la camisa es de mi prima yo soy de gustos más tranquilos– bromee tristemente

–es muy testarudo se recuperará pronto, por cierto me llamo Eriol Li– sonrió dulcemente

–Tomoyo Daidouji, encantada; espera ¿Eres Li de la familia del consorcio empresarial Li?–pregunte recordando que su cara se me hacía familiar

–Sí, tú también te me haces familiar, eres la hija del Sr. Daidouji dueño del emporio tecnológico de Japón– asentí sorprendida pues solo había salido esa información en una revista de economía –leí todo el articulo tu padre es un genio, es un honor conocerte, aunque fue antes de tiempo– sonrió

–Cierto que en dos semanas teníamos una entrevista con los herederos Li para promocionar la nueva línea de gafas inteligentes– sonreí recordando la otra propuesta que tenía que hacerle a Sakura. Iba a responder con algo más a su cortesía cuando el doctor nos llamó

–Doctor, como están– preguntamos a la par

–Nada de mucha gravedad, un par de moretones y un brazo roto cada quien; ya les hemos enyesado y examinado, estamos esperando que despierten para hacer otros exámenes y les daremos de alta si todo sale bien– informo el galeno entrado en años, dándonos algo de tranquilidad

– ¿Podemos entrar a verlos?– pregunte algo ansiosa

–Claro, los hemos puesto en la misma habitación porque estamos algo cortos de espacio– sonrió –por aquí por favor– e indicándonos el camino seguimos al doctor –es esta– abrió la puerta de la habitación y se retiró.

Las camas estabas una frente a la otra con las cabeceras levantadas y sus brazos enyesados coincidencialmente eran el izquierdo; Sakura tenía un enorme chichón en su frente y un oscuro hematoma en el muslo derecho, mientras en la cama de enfrente el joven Eriol Li se reía en voz muy bajita –oye ¿no estas preocupado por tu hermano?– indague algo indignada

–ahora no, me causa algo de gracia la ironía que tu prima siendo tan menuda, haya sido capaz de noquear a este grandulón– dijo señalando al castaño quien tenía un hematoma sobre el pómulo derecho

–Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista es un poco divertido– afirme notando la diferencia de tamaño

–genial comenzando mis vacaciones y ya estoy en un hospital, umm mira Tomy otro para la colección– menciono Sakura señalando su yeso y despertando del impacto

–Saku ¿te sientes bien?–

–un poco adolorida pero bien– respire tranquila y al tiempo pero al otro lado de la habitación

–Eriol, creo que tengo otro trofeo de guerra– anuncio el castaño viendo su brazo izquierdo

–nii–san ya era hora que despertaras–

–Viste ¿quién fue el idiota que casi me mata?– pregunto con tono mordaz y el ojiazul con una sonrisa traviesa señaló a Sakura

– ¿TU?– ambos se señalaron acusadoramente y gritaron al verse frente a frente

–sabía que tenías malos modales, pero no que tenías instinto homicida– se quejó el castaño

–Pues no, usted fue el imbécil que se atravesó en mi camino– protestó Sakura acalorada

–Eriol ella ¿Quién es?– pregunto el ambarino al percatarse de mi presencia –y tu ¿de que estas hecha Bang Bing?– pregunto burlonamente a mi prima mientras se acariciaba su pómulo amoratado; así que él fue quien le puso ese apodo, deduje algo divertida

–hola, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto en conocerte Li, ella es mi prima Sakura Kinomoto, pero tal vez la conozcas con el nombre de Tsumetai Josei, disculpa las molestias causadas con su rudeza– respondí sonriente y haciendo una venia para diversión del ojiazul

–tú se puede saber ¿por qué pides disculpas por mí?, es el quien se tiene que disculpar– se quejó Sakura

–Kinomoto tu siempre eres cortes con tus "rivales" y él también merece ese trato, ¿de acuerdo?– la reprendí en susurros y ella asintió perezosamente

–mucho gusto en conocerlos jóvenes Li, mi nombre es Sakura– se presentó inclinando la cabeza –disculpa los inconvenientes que te cause– murmuro quedadamente

– ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?– Sakura asintió – ¿Por qué te molestaste si el apodo que te puse es muy similar al que tienes?– cuestiono hablando de manera cortés por primera vez

–eso es muy simple fuiste la primera persona que ha salido ilesa luego de enfrentarse a mi pequeña Kokushibyō– dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo su mano sobre el yeso

–Te entiendo, aunque no sé porque no me dijiste que eras tú la persona que estaba buscando, es intrigante– pregunto el joven Li imitando el gesto de la castaña

–Umm, solo quería saber que se siente competir sin que tu rival quisiera volver trizas tu orgullo– sonrió tristemente –por eso accedí a venir aquí porque nadie me conoce, pero no imagine que ya me conocieran en el extranjero– suspiró –es bueno Li, me gustaría volver a competir contra usted y su instinto asesino– se resignó y me sorprendió, ella nunca había alabado el talento de nadie

–gracias, a mí también me gustaría competir contra ti, pero llámame Shaoran y no me trates de manera tan formal– repuso sonriente el castaño logrando crear en su hermano una expresión de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en mi prima

–pues por ahora van a tener que jugar damas y guardar reposo– intervino el doctor –ahora, ¿me pueden contar como chocaron?–

–Vientos cruzados– se encogieron de hombros los dos jóvenes como si solo se hubiesen trompicado

–ustedes son muy cabezas duras, yo esperaba contusiones más graves, no un chichón y un hematoma– bromeo el galeno –en unas horas podrán ir a casa– indicó y se marchó; en seguida nos pidieron al hermano del castaño y a mí salir de la habitación, mientras realizaban los últimos exámenes para darles el alta.

Coincidencialmente los Li habían alquilado el apartamento de abajo del mismo edificio; en cuanto llegamos y como si fuesen atraídos por un imán tanto Sakura como Li Shaoran corrieron hacia la maleta que Eriol arrojo sobre el piso de la sala, como pudieron y con la desesperación pintada en el rostro sacaron su contenido, para inmediatamente comenzar las lamentaciones,

– ¡NOOOOO!, que le hicieron a mi precioso equipo, el arnés esta vuelto trizas– lloriqueo la esmeralda viendo lo hecho por el equipo de emergencias para liberarlos y poderlos trasladarlos

–Mi hermosa tabla esta ahora dividida en dos pedazos como mi corazón, ¿Quién fue capaz de cometer semejante crimen?– se quejó el castaño Li como si su tabla fuese su vida

–nii–san no seas tan llorón, además al causante de tal atrocidad la tienes al lado llorando por un arnés– informo en medio de risas el menor de los Li dándole una palmadita en la cabeza a mi prima

– ¿A qué horas pasó?– pregunto Shaoran haciendo un puchero

–Umm… creo que ella me hizo esta pequeña decoración– dijo Sakura señalando el enorme morado de su pierna

–oh, lo siento, ¿te duele mucho?– pregunto algo avergonzado y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que surgió al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con la castaña, pues los separaban escasos cinco centímetros

–No, solo cuando me toco, además no tienes por qué disculparte fue a causa del impacto algo fuera de nuestro control– sonrió Sakura –y a ti ¿te duele mucho el tuyo?, lo siento mucho– menciono algo apenada señalándose su mejilla derecha

–no mucho, y como tú dices fue algo fuera de nuestro control– le sonrió de vuelta

A pesar que no pudieron competir en lo que era su campo de acción (deportes extremos), se las ingeniaron para hacer de todo una competencia desde la hora de comer hasta ponerse los zapatos para salir, y desde lo sucedido en el hospital nos hicimos rápidamente amigos, tanto que si no estábamos en el apartamento de los Li estábamos en el pent–house que habíamos alquilado, en cierta medida era divertido y no me sentía sola por tanto mientras el mayor de los Li y me prima se enfrascaban en sus batallas diarias fuese en videojuegos o hablando sobre deportes Eriol y yo tratábamos temas más serios o nos divertíamos haciéndoles un par de bromas al par de testarudos que teníamos por familia.

Dos días antes de volver a casa decidimos adelantar la reunión que habían planeado nuestros padres, de todos modos nosotros éramos los encargados de ultimar y acordar los puntos del contrato que establecería el convenio entre las dos empresas e iniciamos conversaciones para convencer a Sakura y Shaoran de ser la imagen comercial para el nuevo invento del Emporio Tecnológico de Japón (ETJ)

–Tomoyo creo que no soy la indicada para ser la imagen de ese producto– discrepo Sakura tras escuchar la propuesta que le ofrecimos Eriol y yo

–umm, soy guapo y tengo talento, así que está bien, solo tengo una condición– murmuro Shaoran y luego de unos instantes de meditarlo –solo participare si Sakura lo hace– sonrió picaron y se recostó cómodamente en el sofá con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza

–Genial ahora está sobre mi decisión el resultado de la campaña de ETJ– rodo los ojos dejándose caer sin delicadeza sobre la alfombra olvidándose que estaba usando falda –Tomy dame una razón que me convenza, que sea más convincente que el chantaje de este– me reto señalando con el pulgar a Shaoran

–eres la mejor deportista extrema que hay en Japón, eres bonita y fuerte una mezcla que solo se ve linda en ti, te impulsaría a una carrera profesional y todos los equipos deportivos los patrocinaría la sociedad entre ETJ y el Consorcio Empresarial Li, además tu jamás pero jamás me has fallado– sustente con ojitos de cachorro pero al ver todavía su cara de "no cambiare mi decisión" arroje la última carta –si aceptas podrás retar mucho más seguido al joven Li y su instinto asesino, ¿te complace mi propuesta con esta condición?– pregunte un tanto nerviosa

–No estoy segura de la definición de bonita que tienen ustedes– nos señaló mientras toda la habitación se sumió en un silencio expectante –pero… me convenciste con el equipo gratuito y la posibilidad de derrotar a Shaoran las veces que quiera– sonrió resplandeciente y Shaoran se abalanzo sobre ella

–Con que pretendes vencerme la vas a tener muy difícil pequeña Bang Bing– la despeino muy efusivamente como ya se ha hecho costumbre en su trato

–con cuidado tu yeso me lastima y no te busques que use el mío como un arma contundente– amenazó con la decisión pintada en sus ojos verdes

Después de celebrar la dulce victoria de Tomoyo sobre mi terquedad por enésima vez, volvimos a casa y tres meses después comenzamos las campañas de promoción para las gafas todo incluido del ETJ que traían GPS, visión nocturna, internet, reportes climatológicos, contador de calorías quemadas y un montón de cosas más y eran a prueba de agua; aunque los modelos iniciales no sobrevivieron a las dos primeras olas, para fines prácticos los hermanos Li se trasladaron a Tokio y transcurrido el primer mes de su estadía comencé a salir con Shaoran, con él nunca me aburría siempre teníamos algo interesante que hacer o por discutir; de vez en cuando surgían algunos retadores, pero el más constante era Ryu, a mí me retaba en ascenso y descenso de montaña mientras que con Shaoran se enfrentaban en las calles haciendo Skate.

Tomoyo y Eriol siempre decían que la pelea que más sostenían ese par era por mi atención, pues uno me quería con locura, y el otro arrepentido quería recuperarme, aunque esas son las teorías de mi prima y su tétrico novio, el menor de los Li, que se divertían a costa de nosotros dos gastándonos bromas de muy mal gusto des de mi perspectiva, pero ya era tradición de nuestra extraña familia. Seis meses después de estar trabajando y promocionando el artículo tecnológico del año, Shao reunió el valor suficiente y me pidió matrimonio, pero esa es otra historia que contaremos en otra ocasión.

NOTA: Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, es mi primera vez asi que porfavor con cariño, sin embargo son bien recibidas sus criticas y aportes, fue un cambio de personalidad muy radical para nuestra pequeña Sakura y quien diría que de la forma más imprevista se iban a encontrar. Tengo en proceso de creacion otra historia pero para su publicacion espero tener minimo 10 review. Nos leemos pronto :D

1 Es un deporte extremo de deslizamiento sobre el agua en el que el viento propulsa una cometa de tracción unida a tu cuerpo mediante un arnés, para que navegues en una tabla sobre las olas o realices maniobras en el aire que ni el delfín más saltarín.

2 Literalmente Muerte negra en japones

3 Traduce Dama de Hielo en japones

4 Traduce Paleta helada en chino


End file.
